


Something Important

by DrunkenOracle



Series: Fallout Four Ficlets [3]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 09:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5579620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrunkenOracle/pseuds/DrunkenOracle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Preston needs to discuss something rather important to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Important

“Hey, General?”

Marlowe stopped and turned back to see Preston standing just inside the walls of the Castle. “Garvey?”

His gaze shifted from Marlowe to Hancock and back before he spoke. “I… I have somethin’ real important I gotta say.”

Marlowe nodded in understanding. “Let’s go to my office then.” She looked back to Hancock for a moment and inclined her head as if to say she’d be just a moment. He just nodded and watched as she and Preston disappeared back into the stone walls of the Castle.

They walked in silence and when they entered the office Marlowe turned around and pushed the solid doors shut. She turned back around. “What’s on your mind, Preston?” She hesitated when she saw him flinch just a little at his name.

“Look… this is difficult for me to say…” He took a breath and his eyes made contact with hers for just a moment before he looked off to one side again.

“Take it slow, Preston. You don’t have to say anything until you want to.”

“Damnit, General, that’s why this is so hard.” His eyes met hers again and this time he didn’t look away.

Marlowe hesitated. She’d only see this look in his eyes once before: when he was talking about how much the Minutemen had meant to him growing up and what he thought they could be now. Whatever he wanted to say, he was passionate about it. “It’s just us Preston. Nobody else is here. You don’t have to put on a face and you certainly don’t have to call me by my rank.”

He sighed and shook his head, his eyes dropping to the floor again as he did. Slowly, as though unsure, he took a few steps toward Marlowe. “Look… I…” He hesitated, took a deep breath. “This is probably awful timing… and I don’t doubt that it’s about the worst thing I can say… But if I don’t say it I’m being unfair to you and… and to myself.”

“Take your time, Preston.”

He looked up into her eyes again and damn she was gentle with her words and her looks. Her height and her skill with a gun would have intimidated him if he thought she’d ever turn on him. Another deep breath passed his lips and one of his hands floated up to touch her arm but stopped short, instead hovering just next to her, open like he still wanted to grasp her. “You… are the best person I have met in… years. Maybe my whole life. The way you care about everyone is… astounding… And the way you keep going even though… even though everything’s been taken from you is… You’re inspiring, Marlowe. And I don’t ever want to let you go.” His eyes dropped to the floor again.

“Look at me, Pres.” Marlowe’s voice was as gentle as her smile and she tipped his chin back up. “I’m not going anywhere. But… You still haven’t finished what you wanted to say.”

Preston blinked once, twice, and his eyes stung a little like he wanted to cry. “I don’t want to ruin anything.” He swallowed back the lump in his throat and continued. “What you have with Hancock is… it makes you happy. It’s great.”

Marlowe let out a soft sigh and her smile deepened. “You want that, don’t you? With me?”

Preston just nodded, his eyes still locked to hers.

“You aren’t ruining anything, Preston.”

“But you love Hancock, plain for everyone to see.”

Her laughter surprised him. “It’s true, I do. But love isn’t so simple that everyone can pin it down to just one person. Hancock knows I can’t do that. He’s been aware of it since day one, even though I didn’t have anyone else yet. I want what you want, Pres. I do. But only if you’re comfortable with not being the only one I love.”

Relief washed over him and he finally let his hand grasp Marlowe’s arm. “It might take me a minute, but I think I can be okay with that.”

Marlowe’s eyes narrowed with her signature grin and she kissed Preston’s forehead before looking back to the door. “You can stop eavesdropping now, Hancock.”

Preston looked over in surprise when one of the doors slid open and the ghoul stepped inside.

“I’m not even gonna ask how you knew, Smiles.” Hancock shook his head and looked up at her in wonder. “You’ve got a great ear.”

“Just get over here, you asshole.” Marlowe beamed at him and pulled Hancock in tight against her with one arm. Her other arm closed around Hancock when he approached her and the three just stood there, wrapped up together.


End file.
